


Peter Parker: Arrow

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter is not Spiderman [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, BAMF Peter Parker, He's the green arrow, Peter is his own hero, Peter is not spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: The lost of a good man, his uncle was shot by a criminals. Peter decide to take the law his hands  but to do that he need to become someone else, he must become something else
Series: Peter is not Spiderman [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168163
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1: fighting the rouges

**3** **rd P.O.V.**

Captain was heading to the jet until he was stopped by Iron man and a war machine.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Tony asked as he landed with Rhodey.

"Definitely weird." He agreed.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve tries to convince Tony.

"Captain." Black panther leapt from the truck.

"Your, Highness." Cap greeted.

"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony asked, desperately trying to keep the avengers from breaking apart.

"You're after the wrong guy."

"Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

" And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't."

"Steve . . . you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" Nat tried to stop a fight from happening.

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" A web shot out then took Steve's Shield and tied his hands together. "Nice job, kid."

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit... Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's--it's perfect. Thank you." Flash Thompson aka spider man said.

" Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." Tony said annoyed.

"Okay. Hey Captain. Big fan man, I'm Spider-Man." He said excitedly

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just" Tony said already regretting bringing him here.

"Hey, everyone." He greets everyone.

"Good job." Tony said tiredly

"You've been busy." Steve said, admused.

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep . . . I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." Tony said, full of hurt.

" You did that when you signed." Steve replied.

"Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys . . . with no compunction about being impolite." Tony said in last attempt. "come on."

"We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway." Sam said through the radio.

Steve raised his arms and Clint shot an arrow but got intercepted by another green one. Steve turns and looks to see a person dressed in green.

"Steve Rogers, You have failed this team." Peter Parker aka the green arrow said as he was about to fire another arrow.

"Hey, guys, something." Spider man tried to say but got kicked in the face by ant-man.

"Whoa. What--what the hell was that?" Rhodes asked, confused about what was going on.

" I believe this is yours, Captain America." Ant-man said as he threw the shield to Steve. Which he used to cut the webs off.

"Oh, great. Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?" Tony asked, getting his face plate on.

"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes." Rhodes said,

"Barnes is mine!" Black Panther said.

" Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?" Flash asked.

"Did you forget already." Peter said jumping down and joining the fight.

"What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up. And Arrow helped him out."

"Fine." peter grumble

"Okay, copy that!" flash swung away.

**Peter P.O.V.**

When I help spider man fight the winter soldier and falcon, I witness flash gaga overriding The Soldier's metal arm.

"Dammit spider man focus." I shouted then fired an arrow at the soldier but he blocked it with his arm so me and him duke it out.

"Stand down Barnes." I said, I really don't want to hurt him because I know he is innocent and we can help him, but Rogers just had to screw everything up. He got up and the flash went ahead and webs him and falcon to the ground.

"Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, i'm really sorry." Flash said cockily.

"Are you being serious right now." I said disbelief

"Listen robin hoods, this is my shot for the big league, and I'm not letting some hawkeye wannabe screw it Wwahhhh!" Flash taking by Falcon's droid.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" I heard Barnes asked, so I left the lovebirds to have their spat. I took cover because I saw some idiot threw a fucking gas truck at us.

"Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh . . . sorry." I heard an ant-man say, I am Tempted to put an arrow in his head. I caught the widow and Iron man.

"Is this part of the plan?" Widow asked.

"Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You wanna switch it up?" Tony offered.

"Well they did threw a fucking Gas tank at us." I snarked.

"You ok kid?" Tony asked,

"I almost got killed by a gas trunk because the idiot thought it was a water truck, what do you think?" I sass.

"Yeah, welcome to the big leagues kid." he flew off

"No thank you" I ran with my widow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap's team almost made it to the jet but got stopped by a yellow laser.

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now." Vision descending down.

"This is gonna end well." Nat said

"You think." I comment

and both teams charge at each other and throw down, I shoot my arrow at the team cap. I see a widow and a hawkeye fighting.

"We're still friends, right?" she asked, really is that what she worried about.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." He joked. She spins him with her legs. As she's about to kick his head, her foot stops and glows bright red. Wanda projects Natasha down.

"You were pulling your punches." Wanda said but she duck after I saw an arrow.

"If that's what you do to your friends, I hate to see what you do to your enemy." They both ran and I gave them a chase not after checking on the widow making sure she was ok.

"Hey kid, look, you're on the wrong side." Clint said ready for combat.

"Does it look like I give a shit."

"Look whatever Stark said is not true, we're the good guys."

"Tell that to the sweet old aunt who is now in a hospital because of the dam captain." I roared. I tackle him down with an arrow on my hand.

I was winning but I was pulled off by Wanda, damn did it hurt when she just roughly tossed me.

"Can't you see Stark is wrong." she snarled

"Like I told the asshole I don't give a shit about what you're fighting about and yes I read the damn Accord."

"Then understand how wrong it is." she said.

"What I understand you jackasses are fighting so you won't face the consequences."

"That is not true," she denied.

"Oh yeah, look around you scarlet then said that again." I said. Wanda looks and winches she couldn't help but agree with Peter.

"But Cap said."

"Let me ask you something, is Captain America really doing this for your freedom or is he doing this for Bucky's?" I said but I got hit by a giant hand and blackout.

3rd P.O.V.

Wanda looked and saw a green arrow knocked out, she went to check on him to see if he was ok. She thought about what he said and what if he right all those people would be hurt because of them. Then Lagos happened. She had had a nightmare ever since hearing the screams and seeing the dead bodies.

"Hey Kid, come on, we need to go." Clint said as got up. Wanda hesitated last time she listened to him. She sent her boyfriend down 42 floors, and now after hearing what the green arrow said she started to doubt herself. Wanda left with Clint not without looking back at Green arrow luckily Black widow went to his aid.

"Clint, are you sure what we are doing is right?" she asked.

"Trust me kid, Cap knows what he's doing." Clint said, Wanda frowned and looked back at Green Arrow who carried away from the danger.

"That's not what I asked." She started to believe she made another mistake.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting the Defenders

Peter P.O.V.

After helping Stark with the civil war I got a call from Matt that he said he needed my help. It must be serious since he called me because normally he wants me to stop being a vigilante. It 's nice that he cares but I'm doing this for my uncle. He was my hero, my guidance, and my father, I made it to the location just to see Matt fighting Dany rand.

I shot an arrow to the floor, "Matt stop, what the hell is going on here."

"Hey Pete." Matt said

"dude secret identity." I whine. Matt chuckle I jumped down to greet. "HI I'm the green arrow."

"We were here to discussed how we keep the hand away from Danny>' matt said,

"And that's working out."

"Not so well." Matt said sheepishly.

"Yeah I can pretty much tell when the glowing hand over there was going little too far there." I sassed.

"Iron fist." Danny defends.

"Yeah whatever, you still could have hurt somewhere with that fist of yours."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not hiding, I want to stop the hand." Danny argued

"That's what we're trying to do but we can't if the hand gets you." matt said.

"Screw you matt." Danny hissed. "I'm not hiding." Getting ready to fight. I quickly got between them.

"Hey hey enough, for god shakes enough. Danny you have to remember we are not the enemy, yes we know you can defend yourself but you are very important to the hand. If they get you then it's game over man, we're trying to make sure that doesn't happen ok." He slowly nodded. I turned to matt. "And you Matt, I need to learn Danny is a big bit he can take care of himself, so don't' treat him like he can't or that he's some kind of weapon." I said sternly he nodded. " and another thing." but I got interrupted by a thud. I quickly pull out an arrow ready to fire but Matt stops me.

"Peter relax it was just a stick knocking Danny out." matt said

"And that calms me down, why?"

"The kid has a point matt." The woman named Jessica said.

"Peter trust me we need to do this." Matt said.

"Matt, are you telling me this or yourself, because not only you're gambling someone else's life. You may lose the only friend you might have." I said looking directly in his eyes.

"I'm sure Pete, can you still help?" Matt said softly.

"Like my uncle said _Great power, come Great responsibility._ " I said getting my bow and arrow ready.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting team Cap again

Peter was running on the rooftop chasing a crook, their has been rumor of an underground sex trafficking's and the man he chasing has the answers. Peter managed to catch on mid jump and tackle him through a window of an abandoned building.

"Where are you hiding them?" Peter question.

"Fuck you, you fucking freak." The crook sneered. Peter punches him in the jaw and snaps his arm, causing the man to scream.

"Don't make me ask twice." Peter snarled. But the man was still silent, so Peter snapped his other arm. "Next will be arrows in your legs."

"Please they'll kill me." The man whimpered.

"Do you know how many scums I've killed, cripple and beaten down just for hearing that." Peter said darkly. "you got a count of 5 to tell me." Peter silently counted but the man still was silent. Peter shot an arrow to his leg causing the man to scream in agony. "Now you have a count of 3 for the other."

"Please man I don't know nothin"

"one"

"I'm fucking telling you I don't know nothin"

"two"

"Oh god, someone Help me." the man cried.

"Three-" But Peter had to duck because another arrow almost hit him.

"That enough son." out came Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, Ant-man, Winter Soldier and Scarlet Witch. "Sam checked on the man." Steve ordered.

"Don't bother he passed out from the pain, Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"We're hoping to talk to you." Clint said.

"Why?" Peter asked uninterested

"To see if you are vulnerable for the team." Black widow said, looking at peter interests

"Not interested." Peter said, walking over to the crook to check and see if the crook has any information on him. "Beside ain't that much of a team from what I've been hearing."

"Listen whatever tony said--"

"What makes you think I'm on his side." Peter said, shocking team Cap.

"Then why was fighting us at the airport in Germany then?" Sam asked.

"Because Stark promised to pay for my aunt's medical bills."

"Then you know the accord is wrong." Steve said smiling

"I didn't say that."

"Then you're with the accords" Steve frowned.

"I didn't say that either."

"Then what are you trying to say?" Steve asked, starting annoyed.

"That I'm not on your side, I'm not on his side, I'm on their side." Peter pointed outside.

"So our we." Scott said, but pale seeing the death glare he was getting.

"You don't get to talk to me."

"what did I do?"

"You fucking threw a truck at me." Peter snarled.

"I thought it was a water truck."

"It's supposed to make me feel better." Peter said disbelief.

"Uh...yeah." Scott said lamely, Peter was about to get an arrow out.

"Alright stop it, listen we need your help talking to Stark, he won't let us back in the compound." Black widow.

"Not my problem." Peter said in a dismissive way.

"Come on kid, help a fellow archer out." Clint said.

"I said no." Peter said with a glare.

"Why, don't get it, you have a chance to be a great hero." Black widow tried to persuaded

"Because I'm not trying to be a hero, Just a person doing the right thing." Peter explained.

"That's what we're trying to do." Cap said,

"No, what you and Barnes did was beyond reckless and endanger a bunch lives." Peter said. Bucky flinched a bit after hearing that. "I saw what happened on the news."

"Not of it, was Bucky's fault." Cap snapped, frustrated that people are blaming his friend.

"I wasn't talking about the bombing." He said confusing the team. "I'm talking about how you and your boyfriend over there, just cripple and killed a swat team who just order to take him in. What I'm talking about is that you superpower meatheads just not only destroyed a bridge but cost innocent lives." Peter finished.

"I'm just protecting Bucky." Cap said weakly.

"I don't care if you was going to propose or fuck him, you did more harm than protect. You fail them Cap, you fail the city, you have failed the world." Peter said, He was about to walk away but Cap grabbed his arm.

"Please, I was doing the right thing and fighting for our freedom." Cap pleaded with his team backing him up except for Wanda and Bucky.

Peter laughs a bit, "Cap I'm gonna ask you what I ask witchy mama over there." Wanda blushed at the name. "Are you really fighting for their freedom or Bucky's?" With that Peter yanked his arm away then left.

"Well that was a bust." Sam said with a bit of disappointment, that they didn't recruit the emerald archer.

"And here I was hoping we have another archer on the team." Clint commented.

"Look another one was sucked into Stark's ego." Black widow said. Wanda looked at them in disgust and she was not the only one.

"Stark's Ego, what the fuck does Stark has to with anything he not even here." Wanda said. "For fuck shake, not everyone going agree with you Steve."

"She has a point, punk." Bucky added.

"Come on guys, this is Captain America here man can do no wrong." Scott said.

"One: you sound like a goddamn fanboy, two: Peter's right you don't get to talk hearing you threw a gas truck at our teammates."

"Former teammates." Sam said but shut up seeing a glare from Wanda.

"Come on, I said I thought it was a water truck." Scott repeated.

"So, no really so, a truck is a fucking truck if it hit someone who isn't enhanced or have high tech armor it going to kill someone." Wanda explains.

"No offense Lang but she's right you almost killed me and tony with that stunt." Black widow added. Scott look down in shame, looking back it was a dumb idea.

"But we're not getting into that right now, Steve you didn't answer the question." Wanda

"Wanda, I told you, Cap knows what he's doing." Clint said, shaking his head.

"Clint shut up, he own me an answer since I had to my fucking boyfriend down 42 floors to the ground." Wanda snarled, she needed to know that she didn't sacrifice everything for nothing. "ANSWER NOW."

"Wanda Please not now." Steve said tiredly

"No, yes now."

"Wanda please." Steve pleaded.

"Us or his dammit." Wanda pressed.

"Bucky aren't going to say something man?" Sam asked.

"No I'm not, because I want to know as well." Bucky said

"Oh come on, the man save your ass." Clint said

"I didn't ask him to do shit, he did that shit himself. Now answer Steve who has freedom who you're fighting for mine or theirs."

"Buck come on." Steve pleaded with shock at the betrayal.

"Stop pussyfooting, tell or I'll make you tell." Wanda said with red mist coming out hands. Steve paled a bit then finally concede.

"his." He muttered.

"Louder, so everyone can hear." Wanda said.

"it was his." Steve said. Everyone now looks at him in betrayal and disgust.

"The arrow was right, I should've never trusted you. You son of a bitch I lost my boyfriend because of you." Wanda was in tears then she left.

"Dammit punk." Bucky said, one by one everyone left.


End file.
